objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vick and the Great Popcorn War
Vick and the Great Popcorn War is the 24th episode of ObjectTales. The first story is a retelling of Miriam and Moses, while second is based on the Book of Ruth, as well as a prequel to King Joe and the Ducky. Plot In the first story, Little Diana Glass portrays Miriam, who wonders why people in the Egyptian village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. After he is plucked out of the river by Pharaoh's daughter (Miss Ring), Miriam offers to have her family care for the new prince. In the main feature, Jerry plays Vick, a knight from the Kingdom of Candle in the Middle Ages from 1000 to 1500 AD. However, he is terrible at jousting and enrolls in "Ye Old Knight School" for training. When he fails a jousting test, he receives a disapproving look from the arrogant "Milo The Elevated" (Mr. Wario). While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Petunia (Petunia Tablet). Petunia is a tabletian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Moana (Madame Wardrobe) who is Vick's cousin. Vick is smitten with the exiled princess, despite her being a foreigner who is hated by the people of Candle, due to her relatives fighting against them in the Great Popcorn War. Moana reveals the history of the family to Vick, how Petunia was the wife of the prince of Candle, how Vick is related to both Petunia and Milo, and how Milo precipitated the Great Popcorn War after refusing to take care of his family. Moana then gives Vick half of a key to the vault of the family castle and says that Milo was given the other half of it. In order to have the key made whole and Petunia restored, Vick must challenge Milo to a joust. The next day the joust is set up and the audience arrives to watch. The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. The obstacle course is won by Milo and Vick solves the riddle. With the contest tied, Vick and Milo are required to joust each other using popcorns to determine the winner. Milo has superior skill, but when the crowd hears Milo' boasting of his selfishness and ruthlessness, the audience starts cheering for Vick which helps him find the motivation he needs to succeed. In the end, Vick marries Petunia and they live happily ever after. Fun Facts Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Petunia Tablet and Baby Moses. ** The first episode Little Diana appears without Little Tommy. ** The first episode since Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! not to have Stooler. ** The first episode of Petunia and Jerry's relationship. ** The first episode where they reuse a Bible verse from a previous episode (Romans 12:10), particularly King Joe and the Ducky. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The episode was originally titled "Princess and the Popcorn War", but it was changed at the last minute. ** It was going to be released on January 2005, but was pushed back to March. Remarks * Mario states he has known Jerry for 10 years. This is slightly incorrect, as the first episode came out in 1993 (about 11-12 years earlier) and Take 38 came out in 1992 (about 12-13 years earlier). Although, this episode could have taken place in 2003. * The credits state that it released in 2004, but it didn't release until March 2005. Goofs * According to the audio commentary, the French Feather Dusters often swap hats throughout the first segment.